


The Magic Word

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs to let go now and then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [my kink bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/138219.html) on DW. Prompts: Dirty talk and Orgasm denial/control.

She’d asked him before they started if he thought he could hold off on his own. If he’d need the cock ring. He’d been honest with her about it. He thought he could but… she had a way of pushing him past the point where he could consciously control anything. That was the point.

He’d never been so glad he’d been honest with her in his life.

Her hips rolled, sending the strap-on just a little deeper into his ass. He turned his head, moaning into the pillow. “Ah, ah, ah.” Her fingers gripped his hair, pulling him up and away from the pillow. “I can’t hear you when you do that.”

“Sorry…”

“You should be.” She laughed softly, moving her hips again. He moaned out loud that time, not wanting to disappoint her again. “You’re supposed to be talking.” She draped herself over his back, breasts pressed teasingly to his bound hands. “Tell me what you want, Phil.”

“You…” he swallowed hard, trying to remember how the English language worked exactly. It wasn’t coming easily. “I want you.”

“I think you’ve got more of me than you can handle at the moment.” She drove her hips forward, making him cry out. “You can do better.” Her fingers traced a line down his achingly hard cock and he could almost see her smile. “I know you can, or you won’t come tonight.”

His whole body shuddered. “When you’re done with me, I want to take that harness off of you and fuck you with my tongue.” He groaned as she gripped the base of his cock and started fucking his ass with more force. “I want to suck on your clit until you come screaming. I want to taste you on my lips for the rest of the night.”

She hummed her approval against his shoulder. “Go on.”

“Pepper…”

“You’re doing so well, Phil.” She sucked softly at the spot where his neck met his shoulder. He arched up as the angle she was fucking him at shifted. “Keep going.” Her fingers teased around the leather cock ring and he was sure it was the only reason he was still going.

“God, Pepper… I want to fuck you. I want you to ride me. I want to feel you come around my cock.” He moaned, pressing back hard against the toy in his ass. “Fuck…. I need to come…”

“What’s the magic word?” Her pace picked up and the heat of her against his back disappeared but her hands gripped his hips as she fucked into him. 

He bit his lip and nearly whimpered. Even as far gone as he was, this was the hard part. But as her toy hammered into his prostate, the last of his lingering pride vanished. “Please… please let me come… oh fuck! Pepper! Please!”

Her hips slowed, still pressing the toy on all the right spots but enough to give him a little breathing room. He did whimper as her fingers pulled at the snap that held the cock ring in place. She hadn’t said he could come yet. It wasn’t permission. She could test him if she really wanted to.

His whole body shook as she stroked her hand over his cock. “Come for me, Phil.”

The world faded away as he let go, crying out and shaking under her. It was hard to be aware of anything else, though he did let out a small sound of disappointment when she pulled back, removing the strap-on from his ass. Slowly the physical trappings of their games disappeared. When the rope that held his hands together at the small of his back was gone, he sagged into the mattress, waiting for her to come back.

A soft kiss pressed to his temple and she smiled down at him. “Good boy.”

‘Thank you.” He nuzzled her thigh as she sat down.

Her hand moved through his hair and she laughed. “Now, what were you saying about sucking on my clit until I screamed?”

He grinned against her skin, kissing up her thigh. “It’s probably easier if I demonstrate.” He pressed a kiss just below her belly button. “Pepper?”

“Mhmm?”

“Tell me what you want.” He smiled up at her. "Please?"


End file.
